


隔壁班的吉他少年

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: LCK High School universe [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Boys, Cross-Post, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 「現在是你可以合法跑出來的時間嗎？」金基仁看到他後便問了一句，得到孫雨鉉心虛的傻笑後乾脆地翻了白眼。不過他們都沒有提起這個時刻站在這裡的目的，閒聊了幾句後就不約而同把視線轉到舞臺上。揹著一把木吉他，朴喜錫慢慢地走上臺，在舞臺中央擺放好的椅子上坐下。他調整好麥克風，簡單地做了自我介紹，就沒有再多說，把手放上自己的吉他上開始演奏，平穩的前奏過後，朴喜錫張開了嘴巴。——我遇到了一個超級英雄。——在高中AU背景下的兩個小朋友的故事。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Son "Ucal" Woo-hyeon/Park "Senan" Hee-seok
Series: LCK High School universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167818
Kudos: 1





	隔壁班的吉他少年

**Author's Note:**

> ・原本應該是朴Senan撩完就跑的故事（？）殊不知成品變成失業少年的攻略之旅（x  
> ・是不是CP向就...見仁見智（？
> 
> ・有芽駝強勢亂入

學園祭那會兒，幾乎可以說是孫雨鉉高中生活以來第一次那麼忙碌。

他那天拒絕朴到賢放學後去網咖的邀請，嚇得朴到賢只差沒有一隻手放到他額頭上去量體溫。

「今天要開會啦，審核學園祭的表演者。」他對目瞪口呆的朴到賢解釋道：「元碩哥好像打算讓我接他的工作的樣子。」

似乎是上學期末的那次初夏表演會讓許元碩覺得孫雨鉉的辦事能力足夠可靠，從暑假開始就陸陸續續交接了資料給孫雨鉉，之後的一年沒意外各項活動就會是他跟許元碩一起籌劃了。

朴到賢看著孫雨鉉匆匆離去的背影，猶豫了一會兒，決定轉身往高二的教室走。

而在走廊上快速移動的孫雨鉉同時還拿著手機在回覆訊息，並且毫不意外地撞上了另一個也低著頭的人。

對方看起來比他矮了一點點，一副金絲細圓框眼鏡掛在臉上，臉有點圓圓的。在孫雨鉉來得及說些什麼之前，他就面無表情地對著孫雨鉉點了個頭，然後繼續低頭看著手上的東西，從旁邊走了過去。

孫雨鉉甚至沒來得及看他名牌上的名字，最後只捕捉到了對方揹著一把吉他的背影。

什麼跟什麼⋯⋯孫雨鉉又扭頭回去看了兩眼，發現對方已經被放學的人潮淹沒在走廊盡頭了。

他本來是沒怎麼把這件事放在心上，但沒想到再看到對方的機會會來得如此之快——雖然並不是當面的。

操作著電腦的許潤載將大螢幕上播放的影片切至下一個時，孫雨鉉忍不住「啊」了一聲。

「再來，名字是朴喜錫，高一⋯⋯」聽到聲音後的許元碩轉頭看著孫雨鉉問道：「怎麼了嗎？」

孫雨鉉搖搖頭，覺得在走廊上撞個正著這種經驗大概是不太值得一提。

影片裡的朴喜錫抱著一把木吉他，一個人孤零零地。他坐定後輕輕叩了幾下吉他的面板，然後演奏了起來。

相撞時孫雨鉉並沒有聽到對方的開口，現在倒是聽清了，是比他給人的印象再稍稍低沉一點的聲音。他就這樣跟著吉他奏出的旋律哼唱，雖然不是特別亮眼的演出，但至少四平八穩，也算水準以上。

這樣的表現讓朴喜錫被列入考慮的名單裡，最後選擇時，在座的成員有的支持有的反對，理由包含他的吉他彈得不錯，但也有說一個人太過單薄⋯⋯輪到孫雨鉉發表意見時，他想了想，才開口。

「我覺得，這個滿適合作為調節氛圍的表演吧？」他說：「現在確定的名單幾乎都是很能炒熱氣氛的演出，像是ROX Tigers那種受歡迎的，或是舞蹈表演⋯⋯把他的當作緩衝好像還不錯？」

那天晚上，孫雨鉉回到教室前特地往隔壁班裡頭看了一眼，朴喜錫正坐在對外的窗邊撐著頭發呆。

就當作今天撞到他的賠罪好了，孫雨鉉想，關於他成功說服了其他學生會成員讓朴喜錫在學園祭上臺這件事。

過了幾天，表演名單正式確定了下來，作為聯絡人的一年級並不多，朴喜錫是其中一個。許元碩在孫雨鉉離開學生會辦公室前遞了幾張紙給他。

「一年級的份就交給你了，沒幾張，應該可以很快送完。」

於是五分鐘後孫雨鉉出現在隔壁班教室門口，他探頭進去看了看，沒找到朴喜錫，倒是先看到了金基仁。

「金基仁！」他毫不猶豫地大喊。

金基仁肉眼可見地頓了頓，而後才緩緩轉過身，滿臉無奈地看著孫雨鉉。

「又要幹嘛⋯⋯」

面對那張寫著「不是正事我就殺了你」的臉，孫雨鉉舉起手中的文件，樂呵呵地對著金基仁笑。

「學生會送件。」

「你怎麼變成跑腿小弟了？」金基仁挑起眉頭，並接過孫雨鉉遞出的那張紙：「喜錫？學園祭？他還真的去報名了？」

孫雨鉉眨眨眼睛，不太知道金基仁在驚訝什麼。難道會揹著一把吉他走來走去還不夠明顯嗎？

而金基仁也看出了孫雨鉉的困惑，很自然地開始解釋：「他之前口頭上跟我提過而已，因為喜錫也不是喜歡出風頭的個性，我原本以為他只是說說⋯⋯」

「才不是說說。」

孫雨鉉和金基仁轉頭才發現朴喜錫叉著腰站在一旁，也不知道聽了多久。他伸出手把紙從金基仁手中抽了起來，快速地瀏覽過，然後對孫雨鉉說了一句謝謝，就回到自己的座位去。

「⋯⋯他平常都這樣的嗎？」孫雨鉉湊到金基仁耳邊，壓低聲音問。

金基仁搖搖頭：「可能是因為你太吵吧。」

孫雨鉉咬咬牙，還是忍住了在對方的地盤撒野的舉動。

再見到朴喜錫，是那天放學後孫雨鉉去音樂教室找自己忘在那兒的課本。入秋之後太陽下山的時間也提早了，他走在西曬的走廊上時還想著今天的夕陽挺漂亮的，就冷不丁地撞上了人。

不過這次不是朴喜錫，而是金赫奎。

「赫奎哥？」孫雨鉉眨眨眼睛，沒想透為什麼他會在這裡。

不過金赫奎什麼也沒回答，對孫雨鉉點了個頭就匆忙地走了過去。

然後孫雨鉉才突然想到，自己剛才有聽到吉他的聲音從身後的教室傳來，跟金赫奎連結起來，裡頭的人會是誰，以及金赫奎出現的理由⋯⋯好像都變得沒什麼懸念了。

「你走路就不能好好走嗎？」

他重新面對前方後才看到揹著吉他的朴喜錫，被這麼一問，孫雨鉉只能乾笑幾聲。不過朴喜錫似乎也沒打算得到答案，他聳聳肩，就轉身進了旁邊的教室——剛好也是孫雨鉉今天上課的教室。

於是他就這樣跟著朴喜錫的腳步走進教室，對方自然是挑起眉頭疑惑地看著他，手上動作卻同時還在進行，安頓好書包和找來椅子，又把吉他從背袋裡拿出來，好像沒有得到孫雨鉉的回答也無妨，雖然眼神裡的疑惑藏不太住。

「來找課本⋯⋯？」

朴喜錫應了一聲，在椅子上坐下後才接話：「你確實不像會到音樂教室打發時間的人。」

這是在諷刺自己沒有音樂品味嗎？孫雨鉉覺得有些無辜，雖然他確實也覺得，跟朴喜錫比起來，自己可能真的不怎麼樣。

找了一會兒，最後孫雨鉉在老師的鋼琴上尋回了自己的課本，他將書抱在胸前，看著將樂譜從包裡翻出的朴喜錫，沒怎麼思考就脫口而出。

「我可以留下來看你練習嗎？」

還在資料夾裡翻找的朴喜錫頓了一下，他緩緩地轉頭，瞇起眼睛盯著孫雨鉉。

「不是不行，但⋯⋯」

之後他說的下半句話就這樣留在孫雨鉉腦中，讓他認認真真地思考了好幾天。

「⋯⋯我們很熟嗎？」

金基仁就這麼被孫雨鉉煩了好幾天，都是纏著他問關於朴喜錫的問題。要不是對於孫雨鉉的個性有了解，金基仁還真的會以為自己班上的有些悶騷的吉他愛好者被誰惦記上了——那個誰是不是孫雨鉉就另論。

不過有幸聽過朴喜錫彈唱一次的金基仁，是覺得對方經過學園祭的表演後應該真的會被誰惦記上才是。

那天用一句「啊，好像也是。」就尷尬退場的孫雨鉉，在那之後選擇溜去音樂教室外頭偷聽。朴喜錫練琴時習慣關上教室門窗，模模糊糊地其實聽不太清，不過以孫雨鉉對音樂淺薄的認知來說，他相信對方是有實力的。

只是孫雨鉉那鬼鬼祟祟的行為總是會有被發現的一天——放下吉他要去茶水間的宋京浩沒預料到隔壁教室牆角會蹲一個人，還沉浸在竊聽大業的孫雨鉉也沒想到宋京浩會出現得這麼無聲無息，好在孫雨鉉即時阻止宋京浩造成更大的動靜，而宋京浩也眼明手快地把孫雨鉉拉進教室裡。

於是朴喜錫聽到動靜後走出教室，卻沒看到走廊上有人。他困惑地抓了抓頭，最後在心底說服自己那應該是隔壁間發出的聲音。

「你蹲在那裡是想嚇死誰？」

「京浩哥吵死了！」

捧著書坐在吉他旁的金赫奎一抬頭就看到兩個人跌進教室，他茫然地看著剛剛才說要去裝水的宋京浩一手舉著水壺，另一手扯著他日漸熟悉的學弟。不知道從哪裡冒出來的孫雨鉉氣鼓鼓地被拖進教室，身後的手卻也不忘將門帶上。

這都什麼跟什麼？

「隔壁教室的人知道你在偷聽他嗎！」

「京浩哥小聲一點！」

金赫奎撿起手邊的紙團，各丟了一個到門邊的兩人頭上。

「你們兩個都很吵。」他淡淡地說。

「金赫奎你不要命了嗎——」

「就說你很吵了嘛京浩哥——」

「你小子也不要命嗎？」

而金赫奎一言不發，舉起一隻手用大拇指指向隔壁，另一隻手則豎起食指貼在嘴前，用最不友善的眼神盯著宋京浩。

等到三個人都坐下之後，宋京浩一邊有一搭沒一搭地撥著和弦，一邊開始質問孫雨鉉到底是坐在外頭進行什麼奇怪的間諜行動。被問話的人其實也沒想很多，就很老實地說了他很好奇朴喜錫練習起來會長什麼樣子，但那天被說了那種話，不太好意思再去打擾對方，於是選擇了在外頭偷聽這種策略。

「⋯⋯你不好意思好好問他，就好意思做這種事？」金赫奎聽完後真的忍不住了，他知道孫雨鉉基本上就是個直性子的人，雖然做事風格有時候不太符合常理，但通常沒有惡意，只是他實在參悟不透這個舉動的邏輯。

「這樣同時滿足了我們兩個，不是很好嗎？」

「是也沒有錯⋯⋯」但你就不能選擇常規一點的方式嗎。

金赫奎的吐槽沒有說出口，一旁的宋京浩也是一言難盡的表情，當事人孫雨鉉卻還是理直氣壯的樣子，整間教室的氛圍變得哪裡有些微妙。

宋京浩也不想管了，他把吉他舉了起來，開始練起自己的歌，而金赫奎見狀也重新把書本拿回面前，兩個人非常有默契地中斷這個話題。孫雨鉉倒也不惱，從口袋裡拔出手機就坐在原地，打開社群網站看了起來，動也不動的。

吉他和弦換了又換，曲子也從快到慢再變快，他們三個人保持著各做各的平衡，直到宋京浩終於受不了了。

「雨鉉啊。」他說，確定孫雨鉉是真的抬起頭好好看著他之後才接下去。

「你有聽過有個東西，叫做電燈泡嗎？」

結果上來說就是孫雨鉉沒有再在放學後偷偷躲在音樂教室外頭了，雖然他還是很想看朴喜錫練習的樣子，加上學生會那裡的事務也越來越多，那次意外後的放學時間，孫雨鉉大多數的時候還是選擇乖乖去幫忙籌備活動了。

日子還是過得挺快的，眨眼間學園祭已經是一週內的事情，那天孫雨鉉要前往學生會處理公文時，就那麼剛好地遇上了要去練習的朴喜錫。

這次他們沒有再撞上對方，但氣氛還是挺尷尬的。

朴喜錫看著像是要忽略孫雨鉉一樣，眼神也沒有一絲遊移，就要直直往前走，最後是孫雨鉉先張口出了聲。

「練、練習加油！」他看到朴喜錫頓了頓，於是繼續說道：「我很期待你的表演！」

孫雨鉉說完之後，他們就這樣僵持在走廊上，好半晌後朴喜錫才吐出一句謝謝。雖然在那短短一句話之後對方依然沒有留戀地立刻離開，但從孫雨鉉的角度看來，他總算是跨出成功的第一步了。

在後臺和其他工作人員確認完流程後，孫雨鉉剛好看到試音完畢，正要下台的朴喜錫。他的隔壁班同學臉色看著不太像平常的樣子，好像太過蒼白了一點。

「你還好嗎？」孫雨鉉走上前去詢問，而朴喜錫難得地作出了明顯可見的反應。

他點了點頭，想表示自己沒事，但看在孫雨鉉眼中，還真不是這樣。

「要不要⋯⋯吃或喝點什麼？」孫雨鉉也不太知道該從哪裡開始，只好嘗試拋出一些提案：「後臺有準備給工作人員和演出者的點心，需要的話我可以幫你拿。」

他其實已經預設了朴喜錫並不會接受，就是抱持著試試看的心情，沒想到對方又點了點頭。

孫雨鉉差一些就按捺不住歡呼出聲，他指了指旁邊的椅子，讓朴喜錫在那邊等他，然後小跑步到擺放飲食的地方去。

「你怎麼了，那麼開心？」剛聽完輪值說明，前來覓食的朴到賢看著孫雨鉉又蹦又跳的，直覺告訴他絕對不是有東西吃這麼簡單。

但孫雨鉉也沒回答，就笑嘻嘻地比了個讚，然後抓了一罐飲料和麵包，又迅速地跑走了，留下一臉困惑的朴到賢。

看著朴喜錫一言不發地往嘴裡放入食物，氣色也漸漸恢復正常，孫雨鉉終於有膽子開口。

「在臺上的時候怎麼了嗎？你剛剛看起來超級不舒服的。」他原本想跟朴喜錫說他看起來隨時會昏倒，但說出口前他還是臨時把話給收回去了。

朴喜錫把飲料放下，安安靜靜地打量了蹲在自己眼前的孫雨鉉好一會兒。

「就是⋯⋯有點緊張。」他小聲地說了，眼神也跟著往一旁飄。

孫雨鉉跟著看了過去，發現從舞臺上走下來的另一組表演者，以及正要上臺的ROX Tigers，轉回來後他看到朴喜錫抓著吉他袋的手指因為用力而泛白，這才慢半拍地發現了什麼。

光是上臺表演這件事就足夠讓人緊張了，更別說朴喜錫是一個人，還甚至是一年級生。孫雨鉉想了想，也不知道自己能不能好好說服對方，卻還是想試試看。

「但你也很認真，每一天都去練習了吧？」他直直地看著朴喜錫說道：「都這麼認真了，還有什麼好擔心的？」

「說得好像你看過我的表演一樣⋯⋯」

聽到朴喜錫這麼說，孫雨鉉沒有多思考就回答。

「我看過你送到學生會的影片啊，是我幫忙審查的。」

而且還是我說服其他人讓你上臺的，這下半句話，孫雨鉉也差點脫口而出，但從朴喜錫驚訝的表情看來，他覺得自己還是先不要透露那麼多比較好。

「⋯⋯你覺得可以嗎？」

「應該吧？」孫雨鉉聳聳肩：「但我對這方面也不是很專業，就是單純地會想聽你表演？」

朴喜錫看著他，然後說了聲謝謝。

快輪到朴喜錫上臺的時候，孫雨鉉特地從後臺鑽了出來，跑到觀眾席附近。

他在一個視野不錯的地方看到金基仁，對方看到他之後也揮了揮手打了招呼，孫雨鉉邁開步伐跑了過去，脖子上掛著的工作人員證跟著一甩一甩的。

「現在是你可以合法跑出來的時間嗎？」金基仁看到他後便問了一句，得到孫雨鉉心虛的傻笑後乾脆地翻了白眼。

不過他們都沒有提起這個時刻站在這裡的目的，閒聊了幾句後就不約而同把視線轉到舞臺上。

揹著一把木吉他，朴喜錫慢慢地走上臺，在舞臺中央擺放好的椅子上坐下。

他調整好麥克風，簡單地做了自我介紹，就沒有再多說，把手放上自己的吉他上開始演奏，平穩的前奏過後，朴喜錫張開了嘴巴。

——我遇到了一個超級英雄。

看完ROX Tigers的表演才回到後臺的孫雨鉉一路上聽到了不少人在談論朴喜錫，他心底忍不住偷偷地為對方感到開心，也覺得自己當初選擇說服學長們讓他上臺真是太好了。

不過一回到後臺孫雨鉉就忙得暈頭轉向，整個學園祭結束前都沒再遇到朴喜錫了。即使到了人潮散去後，學生會的成員也依然忙碌著，孫雨鉉跟在許元碩後面把清單上最後一項打起了勾，這才鬆了一口氣。

吃完慶功宴時天空已經黑透了，孫雨鉉離開餐廳門口後打了好大一個呵欠，又揉揉眼睛，看著就很疲憊的樣子。

「今天辛苦了。」許元碩拍了拍他的肩膀：「回去早點休息。」

回家的路途中孫雨鉉點開了社群軟體，用朋友們上傳的照片和影片打發時間，他發現朴喜錫的表演出現次數其實還挺多的，大多都是正面的評價，不少人也對於一年級有這號人物感到驚訝。

孫雨鉉這才發現自己好像沒有朴喜錫的聯絡方式，但他轉念一想又覺得，他跟朴喜錫確實是沒熟到非得要有私下聯絡的管道。他還是在睡前發出了交友邀請，然後才關上手機，蓋起被子呼呼大睡，想著有沒有被接受就留給明天的自己來面對了。

過了週末，明明是上學日但校園裡似乎還殘留著學園祭的氣氛，孫雨鉉整天上課都漫不經心地，一旁的同學也早就乘著初秋的涼意，趴在桌上進入夢鄉。放學鐘聲響起後大夥兒一哄而散，孫雨鉉漫不經心地走出教室，還在心底盤算著要不要約朴到賢來去網咖來個雙排之夜，沒幾步就撞上了人。

他抬頭一看，正是揹著吉他，要往音樂教室走的朴喜錫。

短短幾秒內，孫雨鉉腦子裡已經模擬出六十八種道歉的方式了，卻不料朴喜錫只是淡淡地點頭，並沒有要開口嫌棄他的意思。

一個念頭閃過腦海裡，行動派的孫雨鉉也沒多想就開口問道。

「我可以去看你練習嗎？」

這次朴喜錫只是眨了眨眼睛，然後無所謂似地跟他說：「好啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> Senan之前其實是說自己會彈電吉他，但實在懶得讓他組團（欸  
> 所以把他改成木吉他solo歌手了（？  
> 設定上讓他唱的曲子是Lauv的Superhero，他有在開台的時候播過Lauv的歌，哪一首我忘了，選Superhero只是因為那是Lauv的歌裡我最喜歡的（其實就是私心xDDD）
> 
> 這篇就只是個寫爽的東西（好


End file.
